1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to information handling systems, and more specifically, to distribution of power sources to power supplies of the information handling system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems, e.g., computer, personal computer workstation, portable computer, computer server, print server, network router, network hub, network switch, storage area network disk array, RAID disk system and telecommunications switch.
Mission critical information handling systems such as computer servers and associated storage disk arrays require high availability and rapid replacement of defective modules, e.g., power supply. With high availability in mind, these information handling systems are being designed with modular power supplies that may be plugged into a power distribution board (PDB). The modular power supplies may be powered from either a direct current (DC) source or an alternating current (AC) source. However, different input power supplies and a different PDB must be used for connecting the power supplies to either the DC or AC source. Since the power supplies are modular plug-in units, switching from AC to DC input source power is not a major problem, however, having to change the PDB for the desired input source voltage is both impractical and expensive. A typical information handling system power supply is illustrated in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,612,854, entitled “Computer Power Supply Apparatus” by Wiscombe, et al., and is hereby incorporated by reference herein.
Therefore, a problem exists, and a solution is required to eliminate having to install one of two different PDBs when either a DC or an AC input power source is used.